videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Hikari Kart
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Racing |released = |modes = 2 Players 4 Players (Bandai CD Revolution Only) |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Super Hikari Kart is a go-kart racing video game and a Super Hikari spin-off game developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD Revolution and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The Bandai Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus versions are a hack of the Super Nintendo game Super Mario Kart, while the Bandai CD Revolution version is a hack of Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. Bandai Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus Versions Super Hikari Kart is a kart racing game featuring several single and multiplayer modes. During the game, players take control of one of eight Super Hikari franchise characters and drive karts around tracks with a Super Hikari franchise theme. In order for them to drive, Terriermon will come in holding a traffic light, which starts the countdown. When the light turns green, the race or battle begins. During a race, the player's viewpoint is from behind his or her kart. The goal of the game is to either finish a race ahead of other racers, who are controlled by the computer and other players, or complete a circuit in the fastest time. There is also a battle mode in which the aim is to attack the karts of the other human players. Tiles marked with question marks are arrayed on the race tracks; they give special abilities (power-ups) to a player's kart if the vehicle passes over them. Power-ups, such as the ability to throw shells and bananas, allow racers to hit others with the objects, causing them to spin and lose control. A kart that obtains the blue heart power-up is temporary invulnerable to attack. Computer players have specific special powers associated with each character, that they are able to use throughout the race. Lines of rubies are found on the tracks in competitive race modes. By running over these rubies, a kart collects them and increases its top speed. Having rubies also helps players when their kart is hit by another: instead of spinning and losing control, they lose a ruby. Rubies are also lost when karts are struck by power-ups or fall off the tracks. The game features advanced maneuvers such as power sliding and hopping. Power sliding allows a kart to maintain its speed while turning, although executing the maneuver for too long causes the kart to spin. Hopping helps a kart execute tighter turns: the kart makes a short hop and turns in the air, speeding off in the new direction when it lands. 'Modes' Super Hikari Kart has two single-player modes, Hikari Kart GP (which stands for Grand Prix.) and Time Trial. In Hikari Kart GP, one player is required to race against seven computer-controlled characters in a series of five races which are called cups. Initially there are three cups available – the Plums Cup, Fire Pepper Cup and Blue Heart Cup – at two difficulty levels, 50cc and 100cc. By winning all three of the cups at the 100cc level, a fourth cup – the Expert Cup – is unlocked. Winning all four cups at 100cc unlocks a new difficulty level, 150cc. Each cup consists of five five-lap races, each taking place on a distinct track. In order to continue through a cup, a position of 4th or higher must be achieved in each race. If a player finishes in 5th to 8th position they are "ranked out" and the race must be replayed – at the cost of one of a limited number of lives – until a placing of 4th or above is achieved. If the player has no lives when they rank out, the game is over. Points are accrued by finishing in the top four positions in a race; first to fourth place receive nine, six, three and one points. If a player finished in the same position three times in a row, then an extra life is awarded. The racer with the highest number of points after all five races have been completed wins the cup. In time trial mode, players race against the clock through the same tracks that are present in Hikari Kart GP mode, attempting to set the fastest time possible. Super Hikari Kart also has three multiplayer modes; Hikari Kart GP, Match Race and Battle Mode. The multiplayer modes support two players and the second player uses the bottom half of the screen which is used as a map in the single player modes. Hikari Kart GP is the same as in single player, the only difference being that there are now two human controlled and six computer controlled drivers. Match Race involves the two players going head to head on a track of their choice without any opponents. In Battle Mode, the two players again go head to head but this time in one of four dedicated Battle Mode courses. Each player starts the match with three balloons around their kart which can be popped by power-ups fired by the other player. The first player to have all three of their balloons popped loses. 'Characters' Super Hikari Kart features eight playable characters from the Super Hikari series – Hikari, Takeru, Princess Mimi, Agumon, King Werewolfmon, Mega Baron, Shellmon, and Sora. Each character's kart has different capabilities with differing levels of top speed, acceleration and handling. During races, computer-controlled characters have special items, or superpowers, which they are able to use. These powers are specific to each character; for example, Agumon drops eggs which cause players who hit them to lose coins and spin, while Mega Baron throws bombs. The characters are rendered as sprites portrayed from sixteen different angles. 'Tracks' The tracks in Super Hikari Kart are based on locations in Super Hikari World. Each of the four cups contains five different tracks for a total of twenty unique tracks, additionally there are four unique Battle Mode courses. The course outlines are marked out by impassable barriers and feature a variety of bends ranging from sharp hairpins to wide curves which players can power slide around. Numerous obstacles themed from the Super Hikari series appear, such as Thomps in the King Werewolfmon's Castle levels, the Cheepmons from Super Hikari World in Shellmon Beach and pipe barriers which are found in the Hikari Circuit tracks. Other features include off-road sections which slow down the karts such as the mud bogs in the Chocolate Cocoa Island tracks. Each single player track is littered with rubies and power up tiles, as well as turbo tiles which give the karts a boost of speed and jumps which launch the karts into the air. Bandai CD Revolution version The Bandai CD Revolution port has the same playable characters, but the game is in 3D. Unlike the Revolution and PocketTurbo Plus versions where the Plums make you shrink, they grant the player a temporary boost in speed. The characters are divided into three weight classes: lightweights, whose karts have high acceleration and lower top speed; heavyweight, whose karts have low acceleration but high top speed; and middleweights, who have balanced acceleration and top speed. 'Game modes' There are four different game modes available: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Versus, and Battle. Grand Prix mode supports both single-player and competitive multiplayer gameplay, while other modes only support one or the other. *'Grand Prix' - This mode has one or two players participate in four consecutive three-lap races, each on a different course, on one of the four selectable cups (Plum, Fire Pepper, Blue Heart, or Expert) against seven (or six) computer players. When the player completes a race, points are awarded based on the rank he or she finished. If the player ranks 5th or under, the player is required to restart the race, otherwise the player will advance to the next one. After finishing all four races, trophies are awarded to the players who scored the highest accumulation of points: bronze for third place, silver for second, and gold for first. Difficulty level is measured by engine size: 50, 100, or 150cc. There is an additional unlockable difficulty called 'Extra', which allows players to race at speed 150cc, on tracks that are inverted left-to-right. *'Time Trial' - This is a single-player-only mode where the objective is to complete a three-lap race on the selected track in the shortest total time possible. There are no opponent racers or item boxes, though the player will always begin each race with a Triple Plum in reserve. For any given course the top five shortest total times are saved, and the shortest single lap time of any race is also saved. The player can select to race against a ghost character who will mimic the movement of the player from a previous race. *'Versus mode' - Two to four players compete in single races on any track without any computer players. With two players, the total number of wins for each player is tracked, and in three or four player matches, the number of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place wins is tracked for each racer. *'Battle Mode' - This mode, supporting two to four players, has a last man standing objective where the players attack each other with items inside one of four selectable arena courses. The players begin a match with three balloons attached to each of their karts. A player will lose one balloon each time his or her character is damaged by coming into contact with one of the other players' offending items, and is eliminated from play upon losing all balloons. The match ends when one player remains, who is then declared the winner. In three or four player matches, the first two players' characters to lose all their balloons will transform into mobile "Mini Karts" and forfeit the ability to win the match. The Mini Kart is still maneuverable by the player and can collide and inflict damage on another player only once, after which it can no longer participate. Box Art Super Hikari Kart Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Super Hikari Kart Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Super Hikari Kart Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Video Games